1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patterned pressure-sensitive adhesive body and a producing method thereof, to be specific, to a patterned pressure-sensitive adhesive body preferably used for an emblem or the like to be attached to the exterior of an automobile and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to attach an emblem used for the exterior of an automobile or the like to an automobile body, a double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or the like has been conventionally used. That is, one surface of the double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is attached to the emblem and the other surface thereof is attached to the automobile body and in this way, the emblem is fixed to the automobile body.
The double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is usually formed into the same pattern as that of the emblem. The double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is distributed as a product in a state of being sandwiched between two pieces of release films and the release films are peeled off at the time of its use.
In order to produce the patterned double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, for example, patterns are continuously formed in a long-length double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape that is continuously conveyed by a roll-to-roll process and finally, the double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are individually stamped out per one pattern (per one product) to be taken out.
To be specific, first, a long-length laminated tape in which a double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape and a cover film having release properties are sequentially laminated on the surface of a substrate film having release properties is prepared. Next, the obtained laminated tape is continuously conveyed and the cover film and the double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape only are cut (subjected to half cut) so as to form a desired pattern (for example, a pattern of an emblem) and next, the laminated tape is completely stamped out (subjected to full cut) with a mold of an outer frame that surrounds one pattern so as to be divided per one pattern (one product). Finally, of the laminated tapes that are stamped out, a residue (an unnecessary portion excluding the patterns in the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and the cover film) is removed, so that the patterned double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape for an emblem to be served as a product is obtained.
The residue is, however, removed manually, so that the production efficiency is low.
Thus, as a method for removing the residue easily and accurately, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-238434 has been known.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-238434, a method in which a dividing line for a residue for cutting a film residue into a plurality of pieces is cut in the film residue with a cutting plotter has been proposed.
According to this method, the film residue is capable of being efficiently removed.